A Musical Bouquet
by Heiress of the Hogwarts Four
Summary: We all know that Lily hated James but somehow they got together. How did it happen? This is my theory, with a musical twist. btw, this is my first story, so be nice and I would definitely not appreciate flames, thank you MWPP and LE
1. A Familiar Conversation

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine

Chapter One: A Familiar Conversation

"Ah, that feels wonderful," Lily Evans declared as she let her feet dangle into the lake. Her fiery red hair shone brilliantly in the bright sun.

"You're telling me," Dorcas Meadowes replied, closing her bright blue eyes and turning her face towards the sun, her face surrounded by a halo of her fluffy blond hair.

"Nothing like a good foot-soaking after a big test," Marlene McKinnon agreed, lazily brushing a stray brown hair out of her face.

Alice Merrythought sighed heavily. "I'm so glad the O.W.L.s are over. That was, I have to say, the most horribly bloody ordeal I've ever been through!"

"Amen," Emmeline Vance sighed. Then, a mischievous smile playing across her face, she used her foot to splash some water at Lily.

"Hey!" Lily cried, dipping her hands into the water and throwing some crystal cool water at Emmeline, soaking her hair and splashing the other three girls as well.

After that they laughed at Emmeline's quickly frizzing hair.

"Oh, look, Lily," Dorcas said after awhile. "It's James and his 'Marauders'. I think James fancies you."

"He keeps looking over here, too," giggled Marlene, her brown eyes dancing.

"Oh, please!" Lily laughed. "Honestly, he thinks he's God's gift to Hogwarts! He just asks me out for the fun of it. He loves to annoy me. I mean, what on earth would he want to do with me?"

"A little more than snogging," Alice said in an exaggerated stage whisper.

All of the girls erupted with giggles as Lily flushed a bright red that rivaled her hair. "He may be cute, but you'd never catch me snogging James Potter. I don't really fancy big heads."

The group erupted into laughter again. "I'm more of a Fabian Prewett fan myself," Dorcas giggled, twirling a blond strand of hair around her finger.

"But we all know that Gideon's the cuter one!" Emmeline replied. The other four girls giggled with her.

"Oh, I wish this right here would last forever!" Lily exclaimed. "Or that maybe we were on a beach somewhere or something. Mmmm!" She stretched luxuriously to illustrate her point.

"I wish we could get a picture of all five of us, right here, just like this," Emmeline sighed. "Then we could remember this day forever."

"Have you guys thought about what you're going to do?" Lily asked everybody.

"I've talked to Alastor Moody about becoming an Auror," Dorcas said thoughtfully. "It sounds like a job that I would like to do."

"And you're very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily added.

"Thank you," Dorcas said, bowing her head and giggling.

"I want to so something at the Ministry," Marlene said thoughtfully. "I'm not quite sure yet. Who knows, I might apply to be the first female Minister of Magic!" She grinned mischievously.

"After you marry Sirius Black, of course," Amelia added slyly, her gray-blue eyes sparkling. Marlene promptly splashed her. Everyone in their circle of friends knew about the borderline obsessive crush that Marlene had on Sirius Black, who was a friend of James Potter.

An outburst of laughter erupted from close to the beech tree where James Potter and his friends sat. People were crowding around, and Lily could distinctly see Severus Snape in the center of the circle.

"Oh, no," she breathed, getting up and running over.

"What is it?" Marlene asked, alarmed.

"Potter," was all that Lily replied, her red hair bouncing behind her as she ran.

"Wash out your mouth," Lily heard James say as she approached the circle. "_Scourgify!_"

Lily was horrified to see and hear Snape, however much she disliked him, sputter and choke on the pink bubbles.

"Leave him ALONE!" she cried.

Potter and Black whipped around. Because of their similar coloring and how inseparable the two were, most of the younger Hogwarts students thought that they were brothers. Both of them had jet-black hair, but Potter's was naturally messier. Lily felt a pang of annoyance on top of her anger at Potter as she saw his hand shoot up to his hair to rumple it and make it even messier. _He thinks he's so cool, _Lily thought to herself disgustedly, trying to keep her temper.

"All right, Evans?" James asked, gazing at Lily. He hoped he sounded mature enough for her. She was so gorgeous standing there, a red halo around her head, her normally sweet face contorted with anger.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. Was he deaf or something? "What's he done to you?" _I really hate him,_ Lily thought to herself. _I don't know if I really can keep my temper this time._

"Well," James said slowly, trying to sound as important and cool as he could, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean. . ."

Lily felt a fresh wave of disgust as the people standing around them laughed. Potter grinned at her as though this had justified his actions. "You think you're funny," she said coldly. "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

Potter's eyes lit up like he had an idea. "I will if you go out with me, Evans," he said quickly. "Go on. . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

_There he goes with that stupid name, _she thought. This time she wasn't going to be polite. She had been quite mannerly when turning him down in the past, but this time he'd gone too far. She couldn't hold on to her temper a minute longer. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," she said simply.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Black said briskly. "OI!"

Snape had attacked Potter with his wand, creating a gash on the side of his attractive face. Before Lily could react, Potter retaliated, and the next thing she knew, Snape was upside down in the air.

Lily felt horrified that she almost laughed with the crowd at the sight of Snape's skinny legs and his horribly dirty underpants. "Let him down!" she said with the heart-felt fury she felt for Potter, and for herself at the moment, for almost laughing)

James grinned. He had another opportunity to show Lily just how talented he was. "Certainly," Potter said, jerking his wand upwards. Snape abruptly fell onto the ground.

No sooner had the disoriented Slytherin found his way to his feet than Black decided to put a full Body Bind on the unfortunate Snape. This was too much. Lily had to stop it.

She quickly whipped out her wand. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted.

James and Sirius eyed her wand. James knew exactly what kind of power Lily possessed, and although it was one of the things he admired about her, it scared him to think that he provoked her to use it.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said, bluffing. He knew she'd be quicker on the draw. He just hoped that she didn't know it. He also hoped that she didn't know that he liked and respected her too much to hex her.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily said defiantly. She knew that Potter, who would curse just about anyone else in the school, wouldn't harm a hair on her head.

James sighed. She had called his bluff. He muttered the counter curse and then took up, once again, his arrogant and bullying air. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Severus spat, not looking directly at Lily. He couldn't keep up his cold manner if he looked into her warm face. He knew that if his friends found out that he was in love with her that they'd be after her blood. He couldn't take that risk on her life.

Lily blinked, taken aback by his lack of gratitude. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." Her temper had gotten the better of her, and right now she couldn't care less what she said to anybody at the moment, especially Potter.

Lily wasn't the only one shocked at Snape's lack of gratitude. James felt a fresh new wave of anger towards Snape. Lily was just trying to save his worthless greasy hide! "Apologize to Evans!" he roared, pointing his wand at Snape.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted at Potter, a fresh new wave of anger towards him rising up in her. Because of her loss of temper, James Potter was going to hear everything she thought about him. "You're just as bad as he is!"

"What?" James cried, scandalized. How could he, James Potter, be as bad as Snivellus? "I'd NEVER call you a --- you-know-what!"

Lily shook with anger. That wasn't the point. "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can --- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Feeling she couldn't live with herself if she said anymore, Lily stalked away.

"Evans!" James called, trying to get her back so that he could apologize. Lily heard Potter calling her name and decided to ignore him, stomping harder as she walked. "Hey, EVANS!" James called again. She wouldn't come back.

James threw himself in the grass, puzzled. "What is it with her?" He tried to act like Lily Evans was no important matter to him, but Sirius saw right through James's act. It wasn't even that good of an act.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius replied.

"Right. Right ---" _Me? Conceited?_ James thought angrily. To take out his frustration, he decided to pick on Snape once again. Levitating Snape in the air once more, "Who want to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" The crowd around him laughed and made retching noises. James grinned outwardly, but inwardly, a voice was telling him it was wrong. It was a voice that sounded awfully like Lily Evans's voice.

"So, what happened?" Alice asked as Lily plopped down angrily and splashed her feet into the water.

"If you want a brief summary," she said carefully, "Potter is a jerk and asked me out again, Snape is a jerk, and I lost my temper, so they both know it. Potter is still picking on Snape, though."

"Just forget about Potter. He just lives to play Quidditch, be adored, and to make everyone who annoys him miserable," Emmeline said sympathetically, patting Lily's back.


	2. Friends? Friends

The Train Ride Sixth Year

"How could I have lived all summer without you guys?" Lily laughed, wiping tears of mirth from her startlingly green almond-shaped eyes.

"I don't know," Marlene McKinnon laughed, doubling over, her long wavy brown hair covering up her face.

"You certainly wouldn't laugh as much," Emmeline Vance giggled, her green eyes sparkling as she pulled a curly strand of brown hair out of them.

"You couldn't. What other pack of girls would help you put a frog in James Potter's underpants?" Dorcas Meadowes asked, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Hey, we haven't done that yet!" Alice Merrythought interjected, her black eyes dancing with laughter. "I'm not sure Lily would like that view!"

The girls all doubled over laughing again. "The day I want to see James Potter's bum is the day pigs fly!" Lily laughed.

The girls were on the train to Hogwarts for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All five of these girls were Gryffindors and roommates and had been best friends since their first day at Hogwarts.

"Hey, I've got to run to loo; I'll be right back," Lily said abruptly, hoping she wouldn't wet her pants, she was laughing so hard.

She walked down the aisle, smiling happily. She loved being with her friends from Hogwarts. They were more like sisters than her own sister, Petunia.

Suddenly, she was jerked left into a compartment. Someone had pulled her by the arm. "Potter!" she exclaimed when the door closed behind her, revealing the usually cockily smiling messy-haired boy. He actually looked serious for once, now. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you, Lily," he said. His hazel eyes were pleading. Lily had no choice but to nod. "I know I've been a jerk these past few years, but since that whole thing by the lake last year, I've been thinking about it, and I've realized that I need to change. Please give me another chance. Can we be friends?"

Lily arched one red eyebrow. "That's it? No asking me out? No hexing people in the hallways?" she asked. James had nodded, his messy black hair flopping about with the movement of his head. "No pranking me and my friends?"

"Now, my dearest Lily," James said casually, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes, "friends prank each other. We would only be merely acquaintances if I didn't prank you anymore." He grinned wickedly.

Lily found herself smiling back. "Well, if you've really changed for the better, I might as well give you a chance. We'll only be friends if you have changed for the better. That's it." And she gave him a sisterly punch on the shoulder and walked out of the compartment to use the loo.

As Lily stepped off the train with her friends, she heard a "Hi, Lily!" James was waving at her from one of the horseless carriages.

"Hi, James!" Lily called back cheerfully as she and her friends found a carriage of their own.

"James?" Marlene asked, arching an eyebrow. The other three girls looked equally as puzzled.

"We've decided to be friends---just friends," Lily explained as music started playing in the background.

_"There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined, and now he's dear; I'm so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before," she sang to her friends. Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, and Alice all exchanged looks._

_Meanwhile, James was explaining to his friends about his and Lily's agreement to be friends. "She glanced this way, I thought I saw," he sang hopefully, "and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw! No it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before." He looked hopefully at the way Lily smiled at him before she climbed into her carriage._

_"New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming," Lily sang, grinning at James through the window as he picked himself up out of the puddle that Sirius had pushed him into. "But there's something in him that I simply didn't see!"_

_"Well who'd have thought?" Marlene asked._

_"Well, bless my soul!" Emmeline mused._

_"Well, who indeed?" Dorcas asked._

_"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Alice pondered. "It's so peculiar."_

_They all sang together. "We'll wait and see, a few days more. There's simply something there that wasn't there before."_

_"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before," Remus mused._

_"What?" Peter asked._

_"There maybe something there that wasn't there before," Sirius explained._

"What's there, Padfoot?" Pettigrew whined.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Sirius replied, winking.

a/n all of these awesome characters (including Peter. . . he's awesome to hate) belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the song "Something There" belongs to Walt Disney Productions (or whatever the company is called)


	3. Back to School

A/n: Greetings from the land of corn (a.k.a. Indiana)! I don't know how often I'll be able to update (especially when school starts up again. . . I'm in, like, nine extracurricular activities that like to go on almost at the same time) but I'll update as often as possible until this story's done.

"Okay, so you and James are friends now?" Marlene asked Lily for the seven hundredth time as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, Marlene. Why is that such a hard concept to grasp?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Because you've hated him since first year," Emmeline said, helping herself to a plate of chicken.

"So?" Lily said, heaping mashed potatoes onto her plate and mixing them with her corn. "I might as well give him a chance. He might mess up, but then again, he might not."

Meanwhile, a similar conversation was going on further down the table. "Okay, so you and Lily are friends now?" Sirius asked James for the seven thousandth time as he piled pork chops onto his plate.

"Yes, Padfoot. Is it so difficult to conceive a thought about Lily not hating me?"

"Actually, it is," Remus said, daintily eating his turkey. "She's hated you since first year."

The conversations suddenly ceased as brassy trumpets started to announce Dumbledore standing up from the Head Table.

_"Hello, teachers," he sang, motioning towards all of the teachers. Minerva paled. _Albus has gone totally nutters. What on earth is he doing? _She thought. "Well, hello, students," he sang, motioning towards all of the students in the Great Hall. Shocked puzzlement was apparent on all of their faces. "It's so nice to have you here where you belong. You're Head Boy, Artie," he sang motioning to Arthur Weasley, who was blushing to the roots of his flaming hair, "and you're Head Girl, Molly. You're all glowing, you're crowing, you're all going strong. I feel the room swingin' for the students are singing one of my old fav'rite songs from way back when, so open those books, children, don't hide Dungbombs in those nooks, children---" his eyes flickered towards the Marauders " ---Hogwarts is the best school there ever was!"_

_Dumbledore walked through the Great Hall, waving to the students as they all began to sing. "Hello, Albus! Well, hello, Albus! It's so nice to have you here where you belong! You're so weird, Albus, never thought, Albus that you'd have us sing this Muggle Song._

_"We feel the room swingin' for we're all singin' one of your old fav'rite songs from way back when, so--- "_

_"Merlin's knees, children, don't make any D's, children," Albus sang._

_"Hogwarts is the best school there ever was!" the whole Great Hall sang._

_The music suddenly slowed and a spotlight (from Merlin knows where) shown on Dumbledore in the middle of the Great Hall. "I was offered the job as Head of the Ministry, but I didn't want to leave you kids; I always want to be here, in the Great Hall of our fair school to make to future even brighter than my youthful days!"_

_The students and teachers responded with "Your youthful days!"_

_"Hello,(well, hello) Albus! Well, hello(Hey, look, there's), Albus!"_

_"Nice to see you Lily finally getting along with James!" Dumbledore sang from in between James and Lily._

_"Along with James!" the rest of the school sang._

_"You're looking great, Remus, gain some weight? I think you did, Remus. I'm overjoyed and overwhelmed, and over Parr." Remus flushed as Dumbledore recognized how much better he looked when it wasn't a full moon._

_"I hear your laughs tinkle, see the candles twinkle and I still get glances from those hopeful women." McGonagall flushed. "So, bridge that gap, children, give that wand a tap, children, Hogwarts is the best school there ever was!"_

_During the musical break, no one was quite sure what to do, so Sirius gave a furtive glance over to the Slytherin table and muttered, "Rictusempra!" Of course, the Slytherins broke out into a hilarious semi-tap dance with none other than a humiliated Severus Snape as their leader. The Great Hall erupted with laughter. Even Lily and her friends giggled uncontrollably._

_"Well, well, hello, Albus! Well, hello, Albus! It's so nice to have you here where you belong! You're so weird, Albus, never thought, Albus, that you'd ever have us sing this Muggle song! I here your laugh tinkle, see your eyes twinkle, and you still get glances from those hopeful women, so---"_

_"Wa, wa, wow, children," Albus sang._

_"Hey, yow!" the school cried._

_"Look at the old codger now, children!"_

_"Albus you are the best there ever was!" all of the students with the exemption of Slytherin House sang._

"I trust the Prefects will lead you dutifully to your dormitories. I hope you'll sleep well with your full bellies. You're dismissed to your dormitories." With that, Dumbledore sat down as if nothing miraculous had just happened. The students all filed out, the Slytherins still tap-dancing because no one bothered to take off the spell.

"I do _not _give you glances!" McGonagall cried after the students left.

"If you wish to maintain that illusion, by all means, do so, Minerva," Dumbledore said calmly, tracing shapes onto the tablecloth.

A/n: J.K. Rowling owns all these awesome characters (tear she killed Dumbledore! He was my favorite!) and "Hello, Dolly!" belongs to Jerry Herman.


	4. Meanwhile, in Voldemort's Lair

A/N this was written in a fit of wanting to see Voldemort doing something terribly stupid. And I felt I needed to write a Marauders Era musical in order to fit it in. Not all of the scenes will be musical, but there will be quite a few, and occasionally a scene with multiple songs.

**Princessdza**- thanks for the review and the constructive criticism. For your sake I'll try to write a Lily/James fic without them all bursting into song. I just happen to be obsessed with musicals and I wanted desperately to write a Marauders Era one. I did notice the grammatical errors when you pointed them out, but I haven't had time to correct them yet.

Jess&Jenn- although I do know who you are and have already told you in person that I liked the review (and the whole multiple personality disorder which actually made me wonder), thanks again. So into U- thanks so much for the praise. It makes me feel special. ---grins--- 

So, anyway, on with the show!

Moldy Voldy's Musical Debut

Meanwhile, while all of our favorite Hogwarts students were sleeping peacefully in their beds, Voldemort was having a conference. Let's have a peek at our favorite villain's little meeting as he tries to figure out the whereabouts of the new Order of the Phoenix.

A fire flickered in the grate. A tentative knock sounded at the door. "Come in," said a cold voice in a armchair near the fire.

"You require my presence, My Lord?" the timid voice of an aging man with cold grey eyes.

"Come closer," Voldemort commanded.

The man slunk closer to the chair by the fire.

"What news have you of the Order of the Phoenix?" Voldemort quietly asked Abraxas Malfoy.

Malfoy's cold grey eyes were wide with fear. "Alas, my Lord, we have heard nothing," he said, a definite tremor in his voice.

"Malfoy, you know how that makes me feel," Voldemort replied, feeling angrier by the minute. He towered over Malfoy as he raised his skeletal figure off of the chintz armchair.

In a moment of courage and stupidity that no one would ever forget, Abraxas Malfoy suggested, "Pretty?"

Voldemort's features softened. "Yes," he replied dreamily. "Pretty."

_"I feel pretty", Voldemort sang, "oh, so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity any girl who's not me today." He smiled a girlish smile while singing to Abraxas. Abraxas smiled and nodded._

_"I feel charming, oh so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty, that I can hardly believe that I'm real!" At the sudden outburst of song from Voldemort's lair, a group of curious Death Eaters walked into the room only to see the Dark Lord prancing around singing Leonard Bernstein and Stephen Sondheim, not that they knew who either of those composers were; it was still shocking nonetheless. _

_"See that pretty girl in that mirror there? Who can that attractive girl be?" At this, the Death Eaters all looked around for the mirror and the girl. _

_"What mirror, where?" the Death Eaters chorused._

_"Who can that attractive girl be?" Voldemort sang, clutching the black hole where his heart should be._

_"Which? What? Where? Whom?" the Death Eaters all asked each other._

_"Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty --- "_

The Death Eaters all listened as Voldemort choked on the word, realizing what he was singing.

"Oh, screw it," he said angrily. "Oh, and Abraxas?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Malfoy asked timidly.

"I feel angry. _Crucio_!"


End file.
